I Need You
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: She looked content, almost happy. She stared off into the sunset like it brought back the best memories. How Annabeth feels after Percy's disappearance. Lost Hero Spoilers. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Piper's P.O.V

I took one last look at her and slammed the door.

"Finally she's gone," I heard Drew say, "who does she think she is, acting like Aphrodite loves her just because she appeared out of nowhere with Jason."

I really couldn't stand another minute in the Aphrodite Cabin with the snotty head counselor, Drew. I needed to see someone who could understand me. I couldn't see Jason because he's probably talking to Chiron about his secret past. I should see Annabeth. She would understand. She seemed so much like me; she understood what I was going through (sort of).

I walked through camp searching for the blonde haired girl. After going through the armory, the arena, and past the Athena Cabin Annabeth was nowhere to be found. I was close to giving up when I looked toward the lake and saw a certain daughter of Athena sitting at the water. The blue water caressed her feet as if caring for her. Annabeth's blonde hair was blowing slightly in the breeze.

She looked content, almost happy. She stared off into the sunset like it brought back the best memories. She's probably thinking of that boy, Percy Jackson. She must have really loved him because I've never seen her smile the past few days and I imagine she hasn't even looked close to happy in a while. I didn't feel like disturbing her moment. So I crept away back to my horrorstricken cabin.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Earlier in the day I decided to sit by the water for the first time since Percy disappeared. See, the beach was our place, the place we always came to talk and share everything. He would make me laugh and I would punch him lightly on the shoulder. He called me Wise Girl and I would smile even if it was meant as an insult. I would hug him and he would blush along with me. "I miss you Percy." I spoke to the ocean.

"Please Poseidon, you're his father, help Percy, please."

This was the most I was ever in pain for someone. How could someone take Percy away from me? I thought for once I could be happy, but the fates hate me. Everyone has left me. Luke, my dad, Thalia… Sure they all eventually came back, but still it caused so much pain for me. Then Percy came along and he was just so annoying.

I cracked a smile at my first memory of twelve-year-old Percy Jackson sleeping in the infirmary drooling all over his pillow.

Of course Percy was always there for me, but he disappeared. The last memory I have of him was us laughing and singing songs at the campfire. His arm was around arm and we were swaying with the tunes. The flames were so high and orange- filled with happiness. He kissed me goodnight then proceeded to his cabin for some sleep.

I wished I asked him to stay with me a little bit later, or we could meet up after curfew (which we did tend to do a lot). Maybe if I did that, Percy would be here with me now.

The ocean was freezing on my feet and the sun was setting. But there is no way I'm getting up. This is as close to happiness as I've gotten in the past few days.

I thought about when Percy searched for me when Thorn took me. He never gave up on me and I wasn't about to give up on him. I would search everywhere for Percy. If I'm not granted a quest then I'll sneak out, like Percy. My I wish I had his bravery, his loyalty to those he loved. I have to think things through and make a plan. I couldn't be like Percy, but I wish I could.

I've made up my mind; I'm going on a quest for Percy. I'll search high and low, anywhere for him. All I wanted was to hear him say my name once more, to hear him say some stupid sarcastic remark again.

I want to find you Percy.

And I _will _find you Percy because _I need you. _


	2. Chapter 2

She knew how everyone felt when they saw her. She could feel the gazes of pity and despair bore into her back, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She felt so selfish making them all feel horrible, but she really couldn't afford to feel guilty. She lost her best friend in the world and every stare, every hushed whisper meant nothing. That dream was her last shred of hope.

Piper, Jason, and Leo were her last hope. Annabeth felt she owed them something, but she had nothing to offer being the depressing mope she was these days.

Annabeth was forgetting a crucial fact. Piper lost a boyfriend too. Maybe her memories weren't real, but they were still memories and Annabeth felt bad.

Annabeth dragged herself out of the Poseidon cabin. Yes I said Poseidon cabin. Annabeth sometimes spent her nights there just to remember that Percy was real and he was out there hopefully searching for home too.

So anyway Annabeth walked over to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. A girl with a face caked in make-up and her hair in curlers walked up.

"What!" Drew demanded.

"Can I please speak to Piper?"

"Piper get out here," Drew called into the room. Annabeth saw a beautiful girl, with a tired expression like she hadn't gotten much sleep saunter out. Well why wouldn't Piper get much sleep? She was just dropped in a magical camp, told all her memories were fakes, and put in a cabin with a bunch of kids who hated her.

"Yeah," Annabeth thought, "I wouldn't get much sleep either."

"Um, Piper could you come with me for a moment?" Annabeth finally spoke.

"Sure…Annabeth right?"

"Yeah."

Together the two girls tiptoed over to the Poseidon cabin. As they entered the front door, Piper looked around in amazement.

"This place is amazing, it's for Poseidon isn't it?"

"Yes." Annabeth said.

Annabeth walked over to the wall of photos Percy put up and picked up the first one from their first quest. The picture showed Annabeth, Percy, and Grover standing by Thalia's tree all smiling. Percy's arm was draped over Annabeth's shoulder in a friendly way. Grover looked like he just finished laughing and Annabeth was still laughing, obviously at some stupid comment Percy made because he was just smirking.

Annabeth's hair was mangled and dirty. All of their clothes were ripped to shreds, they had scratches all over their faces, and yet they all were happy. "This is from Percy, Grover, and my first quest," Annabeth said smiling, "We had just practically saved the world from a war between the gods," She continued. "That boy, right there, is Percy Jackson," Annabeth pointed to the boy with the messy black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Wow." Piper replied. Piper felt like Percy was standing there with them, Percy was a funny, brave guy that would always be there for his friends. How did Piper figure that out from one picture?

"Oh and this one right here is just Percy and I getting ready to leave Camp Half Blood a couple years after that first quest." Annabeth pointed to a picture showing a much older Annabeth and Percy.

They were wrapped in a hug, saying goodbye. Each of them wore smiles, but in their eyes was sadness. They were leaving the world of the demigods and going back to just being regular mentally challenged kids.

The two teenagers in the picture were obviously best friends maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend. The way they were looking at each other was so caring and protective.

"Were you two…you know together here?" Piper asked.

"No, we had just finished our 3rd quest, finding me and Artemis."

"Huh, what happened to you and Artemis?"

"Well let's just say someone captured us. You know Percy snuck into this quest to find me and of course Artemis I mean."

"He really cares for you."

"I know, we both held up the sky, on this quest."

"Held up the sky, doesn't Atlas do that?"

"Well, let's just say he made us," Annabeth started, "Look see this grey streak in my hair, well that's from the sky."

Annabeth gazed at the pictures actually looking happy for once in a while. All these things brought back so many memories.

"Annabeth," Piper asked, "How does it feel to lose someone like Percy?"

The smile melted off Annabeth's face as she said, "It feels like your heart is being ripped to shreds and the only goodness in you life is gone. It feels like your never going to feel better and your whole life was a waste unless that person comes back. You know Percy wasn't your basic hero. He was stupid and unsure he made jokes at the worst of times, I even called him Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled, "But he was brave, and loyal. He would never leave me and now that he's gone I just feel empty."

"Ok, I've never went through something that traumatic, but I feel like I've lost a part of me now that Jason is basically gone. I mean I remember all these wonderful memories, of laying on the rooftop at night, staring at stars, our first kiss, but it was all a fake. I don't know how I feel about that. I hope someone finds Percy soon. When we first came to camp he was just a person, but he's a hero, I know that now."

The rest of the night the two girls stared at pictures of old quests and more recent photographs. Annabeth would explain the meaning behind each one and Piper would laugh at the funny ones, and gasp at the crazy pictures.

The point was that Annabeth needed to tell someone how she felt even if that person happened to just come into her life.

And after this experience Annabeth felt a little bit better, maybe not fully changed but better. Her heart wasn't healed but one of the holes was patched up.

She still needed Percy and she would get him back _no matter what. _

**A.N:/ Yeah you might have guessed that I picked the Annabeth shows Piper pictures and they talk about memories idea. I hope it was ok. But I want to do another chapter this time in Percy's P.O.V I don't want to spoil too much but someone that reviewed gave me this idea (sorry forgot your name) so yeah it'll be up soon. Get excited! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ So everyone I'm really sorry about the delay on this chapter. I kept trying to write, but then it would turn out like crap. And i also had a bunch of new ideas, not relating to this story so I made a few new one-shots, there's still more coming. I guess i just hear songs, or see something that makes me have an idea for a story and i just have to write it. Anyway sorry about babbling. This chapter is Percy's P.O.V at the Roman Camp. Sorry if i got anything wrong relating to the Lost Hero. I haven't read it in a while. **

**Disclaimer: As much as i want to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Lost Hero, I sadly don't. All the credit goes to Rick Riorden. :)  
**

* * *

I couldn't describe the feeling to you. It was strange. Almost like being chased for miles down a long path with nothing in front of you, nothing to look forward to. There was a ringing in my ears and a bump on my head. I wasn't conscious just yet, sleeping, but I didn't know a thing. Who was I? Where am I from? What do I look like? What do I look forward to the most? What's my downfall? I didn't know an answer for any of these. You would think it would be simple to answer 'what's your name?' or 'who are your parents?' I literally knew nothing.

The feeling was emptiness.

I was empty.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and a tickle near my face.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up! It's time for training and if you don't wake right this minute the boss will come in and kick your ass." Huh

I slowly opened my eyes. I awoke to a girl about 16 maybe 17 years of age. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing some sort of war armor. Her eyes were a deep brown almost like mud. It seemed she was the type of person who could act nice, but would really stab you in the back. Her face was splashed with freckles and if you just passed her on the streets she would look like a nice person, but if you really saw her you could see the hardness in her face. The ability to hurt you, and would if she had the chance.

"Um, who are you?" I said groggily.

"Your girlfriend, Reyna, silly," her voice was deep and demanding, but still sounded like a girl.

"Ok, so who am I?"

"You're Perseus, son of Neptune."

My eyes flashed, and I had a faint image of a boy twelve years old standing by a lake. He looked uncomfortable as a group of people kneeled at his feet. A man, centaur actually, stated, "Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

Whoa.

I came back to reality and looked at the girl who called herself Reyna. "You mean my dad is Poseidon?"

"Neptune actually, but yes," She paused, "Strange how you said the Greek term." Reyna studied my face for a quick second, but then she just stopped and smiled. "That's ok, easy mistake, I guess. Come on time to train."

Reyna dragged me to an arena. Many kids, some very young, were fighting. They used swords and real battle armor. Where was I? They all had an intense look in their eyes. They were really training to kill. This wasn't meant for fun, they were sparring life or death. If you lost, well you're dead.

Someone slammed a helmet and some Roman style armor on me, handed me a sword, and pushed me into the arena. I stared at the sword, confused, then at the boy opposite me. He looked angry, very angry. His stare was intense on me. Then a whistle was blown.

Oh no.

The guy charged at me. Again my eyes flashed and I was in another world. I saw the same twelve year old boy sparring in an arena with a boy much older than he. The older boy had blond hair and soft blue eyes. This one seemed to be teaching him instead of fighting him to the death. All of a sudden they started to spar. The younger boy immediately was knocked to the ground. He got up and this time something clicked. He fought and swung until the blond boy was on the ground with a sword at his throat.

My mind switched again. This boy was now fighting monsters. The scene would keep switching to different moments. First the boy clicking a ball point pen which turned into his sword, then to when the boy was on top of some sort of evil being sword at throat. My mind went a million miles an hour. Is this boy possibly me? He looks like me. I'm pretty sure the centaur called him Perseus.

My mind finally seemed to pause the fast forward button on one scene in particular. The boy, I'm still not positive who he is, was swinging his sword at a girl. She fought back with a knife. You would think a sword would always beat a knife, but this girl was clever. She seemed to know moves the boy barely even heard of. She swung, ducked, and finally disarmed him. The boy fell to the ground, and she got on top of him knife and sword at throat. They both paused, the boy looked frightened, but then they both burst out laughing. They were both content, perfectly happy to be fighting. They must have been friends. The girl would help him up and they would walk back happily maybe throwing some rude remarks at each other, but still in a friendly way. Why was it that this girl intrigued me? Why?

I came back as the guy was still charging me. How did all that go through my mind in a couple of seconds? Anyway he swung his sword skillfully at my head. I ducked, as my fighting skills came into play. I barely knew what was happening. The guy rose, now very angry, he didn't know how to fight, he knew how to kill. I kicked his legs out from underneath him, hit his sword out of his hand with the head of my weapon, and then put my sword at his throat.

Reyna came into the arena, her brown hair bouncing as she ran up to me. "Great job Perseus," She said, "that was our best sword fighter."

"Thanks, um can I go to my bed and rest a while."

"Oh, OK," She almost sounded disappointed, "second building on the left."

I practically ran over there, happy to be out of that violent arena. I opened the door to a very neat and orderly room. Like a college professor's office. The walls were solid steel, the bed was black, and there was a lone black desk in the corner. I walked over and sat on the depressing bed, and began to think. That girl that I saw in my mind, she's important to me, but in what way? I remembered her stormy, grey eyes, her blonde hair; it was in a messy ponytail like she didn't care about her looks. I recalled she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The orange t-short said something, but what? I thought for a while, and then something came to mind. It said Camp Half-Blood.

Then yet again, my mind whirled. I thought of a cabin. It was blue-green like the ocean. It looked like a beat up old fishing hut. I wanted to live there. The floors were messy and there was a huge fountain right in the middle of the room. I recalled so many people walking in and out of it. A goat-person, it think the correct term was satyr, with curly red hair and a nervous expression plastered on his face, a girl with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like she could beat you down in seconds, but would still be a friend. That same girl would come in, along with that blonde boy. A younger boy with black hair and a whole black themed outfit going on, even the horse-man came in. I was caught up in these "visions" I guess you could call them when a siren rang.

"Everyone out of your cabins, the Greeks have come!"

I ran outside, curious. I saw some sort of strange boat pulling up onto the land. There were a few people on the boat, a boy running the boat, looking intense, and another boy holding onto a beautiful girl's hand. This girl had brown hair, and the boy had just looked like a hero. He had an intense look in his eyes, but yet he even seemed frightened. These three hopped off the boat and gathered together, probably friends.

Then I saw her.

It was the girl.

She walked off the boat, like she was on a mission. Her eyes were stormy grey with bags underneath. I would guess she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was messy, in a ponytail, and she was wearing that same orange shirt that I saw before. I knew it was her. Something in my mind clicked.

Annabeth…

And I was Percy, Percy Jackson.

I stared in awe at her. She looked around, her eyes in slits. She glared at everyone. I didn't even turn around to see my fellow people. They were probably shocked, but not as much as me. Annabeth finally caught my eyes. Her gaze softened, like she wasn't sure if this was reality. Her gaze then turned to surprise. She ran up and hugged me. I didn't move as her arms went around my shoulders. Then I knew, she was my best friend. I knew her for years.

So many memories went though my mind, us battling monsters, her laughing and hugging me, her punching my shoulder as I made a bad joke, and finally us kissing underwater.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and breathed in the smell of her hair. I belonged here, so why was I put into this strange place. And why don't I remember anything else.

Annabeth broke apart, tears in her eyes as she looked upon me. Then she smiled. So did I.

* * *

A:N/** So i hope you guys liked this chapter. If anyone was confused about anything, please review and tell me, I'll try to clear it up. So Please Review. :)**


End file.
